My Hime
by XxTsukiShiroxX
Summary: Several years ago there was a girl who had a best friend who died not long after moving away. Orihime didn't know about it but soon forgot about him. Now comes the time where she get herself captured and taken to Hueco Mundo. But what she finds out about there will shock her and even confuse her. Love may be the outcome or something far worse. Rated T just in case. Please review.
1. Prologue

**Ok so I hope that you all like my story. This is my first story so please go easy on me. I really hope you all like it. And if you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask in either a review or a PM. Now I will apologize now in case this plot has been already upload. If it has please let me know and I will immediately take it down. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: All rights to the author, Tite Kubo. I own noting except the plot (maybe) Any who... Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

prologue

Not long ago there lived a girl and her best friend. They were inseparable. They did everything together. Eating, sleeping, playing, even getting into dangerous situations. They loved each other knowing that they would be together forever. They were like siblings. They fought like siblings, they loved like siblings. Life was wonderful until the day her friend left her. It was like any other day. But for the girl and her friend. It was the end of the world.

"I don't want you to go!" She had cried with tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks. Her grey eyes held so much sadness. She reached out with her hand to grab her friend. "Don't leave me!" She begged. Her friend was crying also but he smiled at her it was a sad smile but it also held comfort.

"I won't be gone forever. I will see you again my hime. I promise. Even if I die I will always be with you. Please don't cry, I'm only going a few towns away. I won't be far. Send me letters and tell me how you are doing. I promise that I will answer them with my own words and thoughts." She looked at him and cried harder. She didn't want him to leave her but there was no choice. Finally it was time for him to leave with his parents. He looked at her thru the window, smiled and waved. He kept waving until he was out of sight. She waved after him all the while crying already missing him and his warm presence. _Why did he have to leave? _She always thought, days, months and years after he had moved. She sent him letters and for several years he always responded but one day she didn't get anything back. This went on for some months before she finally gave up.

She threw his address away and the old letters she put them away where she would never find them. Despite this she promised to always remember him and his kind loving smile. But the older she got the less she could remember. Even to this day she doesn't remember the day when his face slipped from her memory. When she did look back all she saw was a blank face, a kind smile as he drove away waving like they were never to see each other again. And in truth they never would. But she stopped thinking about him when she entered middle school and made new friend, making new memories to replace the old ones, ones filled with hurt. Unknowingly she forgot all about him. She knew nothing of her first and last best friend who never failed her, never left her till the day he took his last breath thinking of her. If he was to see her now he would be proud at the woman she had become. He would be happy that she lived on without him, that she moved on from him for he was nothing more then a starting point in her life. But this is where our story begins.

* * *

**So there you have it. I know its short but I will work on some of it tomorrow... or later today because its already 12 here... *Sigh* Oh well. Please tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 1: Appearance

**Hi, I'm back and I will say I'm very sorry! I know I promised to update way sooner but I had SO much going on that I really didn't have time. Please forgive me! I should show my regret by giving you guys a long chapter but this is the only thing I could come up with given my circumstances. So please read and enjoy. To my reviewers I am so glad you enjoyed it and I hope this chapter will be just as good as the first. So please review again and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All rights to Tite Kubo. **

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a day like any other. Children where headed to school like every other day. Nothing was different. The cute high schooler girl was on her way like always, first getting on the train and like always had to deal with the sexual harasseres. Sometimes she wished that she wasn't so chesty but that was beside the point. To everyone else today was nothing special and it wasn't to her either until she was called off the road. She heard a noise and she went to investigate. Walking down an alley way she came across a strange looking boy. He was tall with black hair and pale skin. He was thin wearing a white outfit. She found it very strange but she walked up to him anyway feeling something strange from him. As she got closer she saw very disinct markings on his face. They looked like tear stains running down his cheeks only a green color that matched his vividly bright green eyes. His eyes were so intense but at the same time so full of nothing. They were empty, devoid of anything and when he looked at her, she got shivers down her spin. She knew this person was dangerous but still she inched closer wanting to know him, wanting to understand the deep emotionless nothing that was held there.

As she inched closer he finally looked at her. She stopped in her tracks and stared. He just looked at her for a moment before speaking in an equally emotionless voice, "Are you Orihime Inoue?" She was shocked.

"H-how do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer. I will be your guide in Hueco Mundo. We will leave immediately." He walked toward her.

"No. Leave me alone. I don't know you. I'm not going anywhere." She turned to run only to see that he had blocked her exit.

"You have no choice. If you don't come with me, your friends will die, one by one and you will have to watch. So come with me now and spare them or stay here and watch them perish." She stared at him with wide eyes shocked by his heartless words.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have orders to fulfill. Aizen-sama wants you and I will be the one to deliver you to him." He just stood there with nothing on his face, not one hint of anything. It was shocking to the girl, she had never seen a person so lifeless.

"I... I don't understand."

"What is there to understand? Its simple. Come with me or your friends die. How hard is that to comprehend?"

"Its not, I just... just don't understand what he wants with me."

"That's not for you to know now is it. Make a decision." He stood there waiting for her answer with the same look on his face. If she looked hard enough she could see almost sadness on his face. Or maybe it was the tear like marks that made her think that way. She stood there a moment thinking about how this decision would effect her friends, besides the obvious. She could tell that the man before her was starting to get a little impatient just by the tension around his eyes. So she came to a conclusion.

"I will go with you but on one condition." He looked at her with a slightly strange expression.

"I don't think you are in a position to make requests." He stated simply.

She didn't listen. "I want to be given one day. One day to say goodbye." _Maybe I could tell them everything and then they will know and leave me be. _He looked at her for a long moment before replying.

"Fine but I have one condition of my own. You will not tell anyone where you are going. Do not mention this to anyone or they will start dying. Do I make myself clear?" She was shocked. _No! This means I can't tell them to not worry. _Ulquiorra saw the distress on her face and knew that that was exactly what she had planned. She looked down for a moment before raising her head and giving him a determined look.

"I will not tell them anything."

"Fine. Then I will be here tonight to collect you." He turned his back to her and lifted his hand. A rift opened in the sky and he walked inside turning to look at her as it closed around him. She was most shocked to say the least. She stood there looking at the empty space he had just occupied and strangely she almost felt cold. But not dwelling on it she turned around and headed to school. Today was her last day with her friends and she was determined to make the most of it.

* * *

**So there you have it. So tell me please, did you like it? I will work on the next chapter as soon as humanly possible so please bear with me. Thanks and please leave a review before leaving the building. :D **


End file.
